Generally, a rack is to be fixed at a certain place to hold and store articles. However, in some special locations, such as supermarkets and storehouses, the size and number of racks are too big and any relocation and sorting of articles require large amount of time and labor, resulting in waste of time and labor force as well as increasing cost. Consequently, this kind of fixed rack is not desirable.
Therefore, an ideal and practical rack is called for to solve the above problems.
In light of this, this invention intends to propose a new rack structure.